


If It Costs You Your Peace, It's Too Expensive

by Ramrhein02



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't read if you haven't seen Endgame, F/M, Fix-It, Follows the majority of the movie except the last 20 minutes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramrhein02/pseuds/Ramrhein02
Summary: No one has written a fanfic about the immediate aftermath. This is that. This is also a fix-it with the whole team. This is also saving Steve Rogers character arc from what happened at the end. Steve has taken some hits. Tony is in a coma. Bucky doesn't deserve that ending.Note: MANY SPOILERS INSIDE, CHARACTERS MIGHT CHANGE





	1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS  
> _  
> _  
> _  
> _  
> _  
> Steve has taken some hits. Tony is in a coma. Bucky doesn't deserve that ending.

Steve looked on in horror as his friend snapped his fingers. He looked around seeing enemies he was fighting, dissolve into dust. he turned to the large purple man with a nut sack on his chin, and felt his shoulders lose weight as he too disappeared. 

He felt a sting of pain in his stomach as he whipped around to where he saw Tony last. He had fallen against what used to be part of the compound he had designed. Pepper and Queens were next to him, Rhodey not far behind, talking to him. Steve turned and looked wildly for the man who knew of this fate. 

"STRANGE," Steve yelled for the sorcerer, "Get him to a hospital, now"

The doctor nodded his head, opening a portal to Metro-General Hospital. Bruce picked Tony up and passed through it, setting the man down on a stretcher, as Strange ordered his former colleagues around. Pepper, Rhodey and Queens rushed through before the stonekeeper closed the portal.

Steve turned around, looking at the ruins before him. He handed Mjölnir to Thor, who was till recovering from almost being killed with Storm-breaker, before he sprinted to Bucky. He almost tackled the brunette, holding him for the first time in five years.

"Stevie..." he murmured, looking at him with such joy. "How long has it been?"

"Too long," Rogers responded, gripping him tighter, "Fuckin' jerk, disintegrating and leaving me alone."

"Hey punk, wasn't my fault," Bucky grinned at him, checking him over for wounds before his eyes widened and yelling out, "I NEED A MEDIC."

Steve looked down, his arm was bleeding, but he already knew that. It wasn't a wound that would cause too much concern. He looked to his stomach, red stained the stripes. 

His adrenaline from the fight began to wear off as he felt himself grow weaker. He felt his heart rate beat faster and his hands become clammy as he reached to cover the wound. Steve looked up at his friend to see fear in Bucky's eyes. His knees gave out and he felt himself being watched and lowered to the ground. He heard Sam land next to him, as the medic began to apply pressure to the previously unknown stab wound.

Steve could feel his breathing get faster as he found it harder to make out what Sam and Bucky were saying. Shock, his mind supplied, not enough blood. More shadows began to enter his peripheral vision, but they were harder to see now. The noises around him were mumbles but loud. His eyes moved towards Bucky, who had taken his destroyed shield off and was covering the cut on his arm with one hand, and holding Steve's hand with the other. 

Steve struggled to make any noise, let alone a string of words. He put all his effort into saying the two syllables, "The... line" he sputtered out. He could feel Bucky holding him tighter as he began speaking louder to him. 

Steve looked around at the shapes of his friends standing around him. He could not discern who was who, but he wanted to see them before he died. After feeling that he 'looked' at everyone enough, Steve rested his eyes on Sam who was seemingly attempting to get Wong over to him, like Rogers had done with Strange moments ago. Sam turned back to him and Steve attempted a grin before looking up to the sky, as his vision grew darker. 

He wondered if he would see Natasha soon or maybe even Tony, though he hoped not. Would he see his old team, who had been expecting him years ago when they themselves died. Would he find Coulson and finally sign those cards. His thoughts drifted off as the voices around him grew louder and louder before it all stopped.


	2. Fucking Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV this time around, his recap of the past 24 hours or should I say five years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer, thank you all for the feedback I got!! Glad to know some people like it!

Sam Wilson wasn't really sure about what happened during the "Battle of Earth" as he had heard Thor declare it. If he was being honest, he really didn't care. All thoughts of impending doom had shifted when he heard Barnes call for a medic.

Sam had turned around to see his best friend falling, caught, and lowered to the ground. His eyes had focused on Steve as Sam began his flight over to Bucky. When he reached the two, Steve's eyes weren't focused and blood was pouring out of his abdomen. He pushed his hand down on the wound.

"Thor," he had yelled, "Give me your cape now." 

Thor had ripped part of the cape off and handed it to him wordlessly. He was stunned, everyone was after the past twenty minutes of battle and now Tony and Steve decided to get themselves practically killed. Sam had heard crowds of heroes beginning to surround them.

He had applied as much force as he could without breaking Steve's ribs and possibly puncturing a lung. The bright red cape had begun to turn a dark crimson color, as his attempts were met with failure. 

Sam had looked at Bucky, who was ripping the famous shield off Cap's arm. Steve had a large cut there that was bleeding slowly, but Barnes covered it with his hand and applied pressure. Sam was prepared to tell him to get ready for the worse, when Steve interrupted him.

"The... line," was all Steve could manage to get out before he was exhausted. Sam knew what it meant, anyone with ears knew what it meant. Sam had looked up at Barnes who had watery eyes and had begun to speak louder to Steve, telling him that it was going to be all right. Sam had wisely decided not to say anything about the near future as Steve's eyes began to roam the group of odd friends he had somehow collected.

Sam had turned to Wanda, who seemed like she was about to cry and had told her to get Wong. She had nodded, glad to have something to occupy herself with and someway to help. He turned back towards Steve and saw piercing blue eyes staring back at him. Though he wasn't entirely cognizant, Sam was sure that he was well aware of what could happen. 

Steve had grinned at him. The little fucker. Grinning at him like it would be all right if he wasn't there. Like anyone surrounding him could deal if they lost both Tony and Steve today. If Steve got better Sam was going to kill him. Steve looked back up to the sky and slowly his eyes fluttered shut.

The noise around Sam had gotten louder as everyone began to panic for real that they had lost someone important to them. He looked up as the crowd parted and Wanda returned with Wong.

"I need you to get us to wherever Strange took Tony just now." he had spoken urgently as Wong took in the scene before him. The sorcerer had nodded and opened a portal before him. 

Sam and Barnes picked up their fallen soldier and walked through the portal into a shocked hospital waiting room. Wilson took a look to his right and saw Pepper, Rhodey and Parker start to stand as they saw the Captain unconscious. They lowered Steve onto a stretcher and he was whisked away into an operating room. 

Shuri entered through the portal and asked him, "What can I do?" 

Sam knew she was the technological head of Wakanda or whatever, and he also knew that she was amazing as hell with medical operations as well. He also knew that Steve had a much better chance at survival than Tony.

Sam looked at Rhodey, turned back to Shuri and said, "Go help Tony, he needs it more." Rhodey gave Sam an appreciative glance and Shuri was brought into the first operating room on the left, Steve was in the one on the right.

So now here he was, sitting in a hospital waiting room with like forty superheroes who had been checked out by the nurses on duty. How the hell could his life get any weirder. 

It had been well over two hours now, and while he hadn't expected Tony to come out for another few hours at least, he had expected Steve to come out fairly quickly, seeing as there was only a stab wound. It didn't bode well for Cap's fate as he continued to wonder about what had transpired in the past twenty four hours.

First he was on a mission with Cap and Nat to find Wanda and Vision and if he wasn't the fifth wheel on that flight to New York he doesn't know what he was. Then he found out there was an insane alien that was attempting to kill half the universe because he thought killing people would make people like him as if he was a savior, but no, purple nut sack needs to realize it just makes people dead. 

After that they had journeyed to Wakanda, almost died like fifty times, saw Thor with a new weapon he had never seen before and heard a literal raccoon and tree talk to him. Talk. To. Him. After all that he saw Vision killed by Wanda, then brought back to life, then killed again by Thanos, and he doesn't remember much about that battle after that. Then he woke up to Barnes poking him in the fucking shoulder telling him they needed to go, and oh joy what a fun thing to hear after being unconscious. 

After that, he went through some crazy ass portal thing to where the Avengers compound used to be, only to find it literally blown up. Purple nut sack had returned and was giving Cap a run for his money, inflated from the forties of course. Then he remembers some person surrounded by light destroying Thanos's ship, him snapping again, that being fake, Tony snapping, that being real and Tony almost dying. Then Steve was almost dying. Then he went through another crazy ass portal to sit in an uncomfortable chair for two hours where he found out half of them had been murdered FIVE years ago. Also Nat died at some point, but he wasn't given specifics, and he wondered what the fuck had happened. But he was truly devastated and he knew Steve would be too, if he didn't already know.

It was at that point that Sam finally reconsidered his life choices and maybe decided slapping some folders on a table four- nope nine years ago was not a good decision.

Fucking Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments on what I can improve on next time, or what you would like to see more of!! Thanks for reading!  
> ~Rylie From Massachusetts

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a few chapters, I hope you liked the first chapter. Give me your thoughts!! Do you like the title?!?! This is how I wish it went down, but obviously it wasn't. All will end well soon enough and hopefully the rest of the story will have better writing. It's not too long, but there will be more chapters to make up for that.


End file.
